1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to valves, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to the type of valves designed to permit flowthrough in one direction only.
2. Description of Prior Art
There have been many designs of valves which restrict flowthrough to one direction only, such valves commonly referred to as check valves. That is, the valves check the flow in the blocking direction.
In the field of fishing, particularly considering tournament bass fishing, the captured fish are placed in a small tank formed in the boat, this tank commonly referred to as a live well. Water flows through a supply aperture to fill the live well for the placement therein of the day's catch of fish.
A problem arising in the use of live wells, especially in tournament fishing, is that there often is need to move the boat rapidly to another location, and as the boat is propelled rapidly over the water, high speed planing causes water to be sucked out of the live well through the supply aperture. That is, the velocity of water over the supply aperture causes a pressure drop across the supply aperture, resulting in water drainage from the live well. The result of this often is the unfortunate killing of the fish in the live well.
One solution to this is the utilization of a check valve placed in the supply aperture to prevent the inadvertent drainage of the live well assembly of a boat.